Silent Space Sonata Chapter 1 Space Journey Hym
by Docta K
Summary: This is my first Cowboy Bebop Fan Fiction story, anyways, this story could kinda be like an episode in between “Session 24: Hard Luck Woman


Silent Space Sonata  
  
By Kori Simms  
  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
Space Journey Hymns  
  
Rated: P-13(Lang. Violence and content) Gender: Romance/Drama/Action/Mild Comedy E-mail: Icecube283@aol.com  
  
Kori Simms's Words  
  
Hi this is my first Cowboy Bebop Fan Fiction story, anyways, this story  
could kinda be like an episode in between "Session 24: Hard Luck Woman  
Session 25: The Real Folk Blues (Part 1)" but then they would have to change 25 a bit. It includes most of the characters and adds a few more!  
Hope you enjoy this story!  
  
I do not own Cowboy bebop,  
I also don't own any characters, products, etc. that are in this story!  
Only the made up characters and the story idea!  
  
READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY  
  
"Space! A silent vast of darkness. What is out there? Is it never- ending?" Spike questioned in his subconscious while piloting Swordfish II toward an abandoned space station. "It is like when will there be a damn space explorer who discovers the end of the universe? Oh damn! Well, I  
need to get back to the task at hand. Now where are those fuel cells?"  
  
"Beep!" "Spike come in." replied a familiar voice on the ship's CB radio.  
"Yeah Jet! This is Spike, over." said Spike with an annoyed sigh. "You find those Cells yet, because I don't want to land Bebop to fuel up and run into another incident like we had on Ganymede. If you know what I  
mean." Jet announced.  
  
"Yeah I know you're just cheap, having me fly around looking through old  
space stations looking for fuel cells!" Spike said holding back his laughter. As he would always do around Jet out of respect, well most of  
the time.  
  
"Cheap! Maybe I wouldn't have to be so conservative if you and Faye hadn't  
have trashed your ships engines! I tell you, ya'll act like a bunch of  
teenagers with new cars!" yelled Jet.  
  
"All right, old man I'm getting close." replied Spike flying towards the  
space stations engine core.  
  
The space station looked like it had been abandon for about 3 months. The whole decor make up of the station appeared to be inhabited for a spaceship repair center. As Swordfish II scanned the engine core he found four fuel  
cells the size of escape capsules. Making quick work Spike got on his spacesuit, ejected his ship, and started to tie the fuel cells to his ship.  
  
"Got to make sure it is well balanced." Spike thought to himself as he tied the last two between his left wing and the left side of the Swordfish  
II's body.  
"Well time to head back to the Bebop. Oh joy!" sighed Spike. "Hey Jet! I got them, I'm heading back now!" pressing the talk button on  
the CB radio.  
  
"Okay Spike!"  
  
With that Spike fired up his afterburners and set a course back to Bebop.  
  
Meanwhile at Bebop, Faye, Jet, Ein, and Ed were setting up for a surprise birthday party for Spike.  
  
"He is going to be so shocked when he sees what we did for him." said Jet scratching his head looking in amazement at their newly decorated living  
room.  
  
"Ed thinks he will like the banner Ed made for him that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
SPIKE HEHEHEHE! -ED ." Ed pleased with herself holding Ein in her arms.  
  
"Arf Arf!" Ein barked as he tried to wiggle loose.  
  
"Yeah! I just hope you all do this for me on my birthday. And he better appreciate the gift I got him. I gave up a lot of woolongs for it!" Faye  
bellowed as she sat down the wrapped box on the coffee table next to  
Spike's cake.  
  
As Spike pulled into the Bebop's ship garage he was greeted by his  
crewmates.  
"Happy Birthday Spike!" they shouted all in there own tones.  
  
"Hey you got me there I didn't even remember! You got me on that fuel  
search I forgot about that today was my B-day! Thanks!" Spike shouted  
jumping out of his ship.  
  
"Come on in to the living room we got a cake and stuff for you!" Jet said proudly patting Spike on the back guiding him to the room with the rest of  
the crew lagging behind.  
  
"So how old are you now?" asked Ed  
  
"28 now!" replied Spike after blowing out the one candle on the cake. "Open my present, Spike! Tell me what do you think!" Faye said shoving it to him. Spike tore into the package. As he opened the box a bright shine from one of the gifts hit his eyes. It was a 24K gold lighter and a pack  
of Spike's favorite cigarettes.  
  
"Faye?" Spike said questionably at her.  
  
"I know what your thinking like how could I be so thoughtful and stuff right. Go ahead read what is engraved at the bottom of it!" pointed Faye  
at the lighter.  
Spike read it and it said SPIKE & JULIA.  
  
"Faye. You shouldn't have!" Spike said still puzzled at the gift.  
"I knew you'd like it." Faye said as she hugged him. Spike still puzzled by the gift didn't even flinch at the hug, flew back,  
and plopped on to the couch.  
  
"What is wrong Spike? Don't you like it, cause I spent a ton on it so you  
better!" Faye said as she joined him onto the couch.  
  
"Faye! You just don't get it do you! You just want to rub it in my damn face! Well hear me out this time woman just stay out of my past!" Spike  
yelled violently at Faye.  
  
"I think it is time for us to leave Ed!" Jet said as he pushed Ed and Ein  
towards his greenhouse.  
  
"Look Spike! I just wanted to do something nice for you for a change. Since we always fight but now that I see how you react to this.. Damn it!  
I just wished you wou-..." Faye shouted with tears that began to stream  
down her face. And with that she stood up, turned, and ran towards her  
room.  
  
"Now look at this drama, Spike how can you stand her?" Spike thought to  
himself. He rose to his feet and headed back to his ship with his new  
lighter and cigarettes.  
  
"Incoming call to Spike Spiegel! Incoming call to Spike Spiegel! "  
announced an annoying electronic voice from the Swordfish II.  
  
"It is probably a bounty for me!" Spike grumbled as he climbed up to the  
cockpit.  
  
"Spike it is me Julia! I need your help! It is Vicious he is going to to  
SPIKE.. CLICK.." Went the video electronic message monitor.  
  
"VICIOUS! If he so hurts her! I'll rip his heart out and make his pet bird peck his eyeballs out!" Spike screamed as he fired up the afterburners  
and soared out of Bebop heading towards Mars.  
  
"Hey I wonder where Spike just flew off to? Cause I just got to talk to him. Tell him how I really feel about him. Oh but what will he say I mean I am not Julia. But oh why is it I fall for the foolish boys who tear at my feelings so! I'll just follow him and catch up to him. But what would I say to him? Oh Spike if you only knew how hard it is for me to admit and love you like this. The way I look into those eyes and that hair.. I got to talk to him!" Faye thought to herself why she shed all her tears into her cotton puff pillow. And with that she too ran out to her spaceship, Red Tail programmed her homing beacon to the Swordfish II and roared out  
Bebop after her new found soul mate.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in space, about 1,000 miles away from Bebop a stolen Ganymede  
Military vessel was flying towards the Bebop ship.  
"That damn, Jet Black! He busted my brother a few days ago and I am  
going to get back at his ass. That is why I need you baby!" replied a  
hairy bearded man patting the vessel. "Now he will pay! Ha Ha! He will pay!" He chuckled as he reached over to  
his 24 case of beer and grabbed two and started to chug away.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Well back in good old Mars! Now to get to where the distress signal was  
issued" Spike thought as he put on his green computer shades.  
"Beep Beep!", "It looks like I'm close by!" said Spike. He walked the familiar streets that he use to walk in his Red Dragon days. He came to a  
stop at a run down building with a pretty rose on the 10th story window  
which reminded him of flashbacks of Julia and her window.  
  
Just then, Julia came running up to Spike screaming in a desperate plea. Her close where torn and badly mattered, which appeared to be from sexual assault acts. Her face was badly bruised by some sort of confrontation.  
  
"Julia! What did that son of a bitch do to you?" Spike said reaching out  
to grab an exhausted Julia.  
  
"The Red Dragon and him, they took advantage of me... They made me call  
you.. It is a trap Spike! Vicious is going to ..."  
  
"Bam" a mysterious shot was fired right into the back of Julia.  
  
"Spike.. Leave.. Now... Let .. Me... Die... Herr...." Julia replied  
in a painful faint weary voice as she fainted in Spike's arms.  
  
"Good Show, Good Show! I say that should win an Oscar! Wouldn't you agree  
Spike?" said a familiar deep sinister voice.  
  
"DAMN YOU VICIOUS!" Spike screamed as in a whole burst of emotions stood up and pulled out his Jericho 941 and shot rounds into the doorway. Where the  
unidentified bullet hit Julia.  
  
"Oh Spike! Calm yourself! She just couldn't stand me! But oh she loved  
you though well did!" chuckled Vicious as he revealed himself from the  
doorway shadow.  
  
"You killed her!" Spike snapped pointing his gun at his enemy.  
  
"Now Spike! I wouldn't do that if I were you! Because you see those windows up there each one has a Red Dragon member with a gun aimed right at  
you! So do try to reframe from being trigger happy!" replied Vicious  
drawing his sword  
  
"So this is how it is going to end! I kill you and they kill me!" yelled  
Spike.  
  
"Oh correction! You die and we win!" chuckled Vicious.  
  
"Spike! Get down!" Shouted Faye on her ships intercom as she fired several  
dozen missiles through 18 of the buildings windows.  
  
"Boom" As the missiles exploded collapsing the building. Leaving Vicious  
running from the debris and a ducking Spike.  
  
"Spike! Get in!" shouted Faye as she landed the Red Tail for him.  
  
"Thanks Faye! Where's Julia? She was right here. She's gone! Someone  
took her or she..." Spike shouted.  
  
"Spike we got to go!" Faye shouted as Spike hopped in and they flew  
towards Swordfish II.  
  
"Spike I'm sorry for what I said at Bebop. I didn't mean it! What where you doing here I saw Vicious and those other guys in the window? What was  
going on?" Faye said as she joined Spike sitting on an apartment  
building's doorstep.  
  
"Well Faye to start I want to say I am sorry about what happened on Bebop too and to answer your questions I was here to rescue Julia but it was a trap, she was shot, and in all the commotion she's missing." Spike sighed  
staring at the engraving on the gold lighter.  
  
"Oh Spike! I know how much she meant to you and nice to have someone like  
that. Like the way I feel about you. You mean a lot to me Spike and I  
just want you to know that I want us to be more than friends. I know u will always love Julia but I just want you to give me a chance. I can make the hurt go away! You make my hurt go away!" Faye said as she moved in  
closer to Spike hoping he would give her a sign of affection.  
  
"Faye! Come here! Make it go away!" Spike sighed as he put his arms  
around her and they shared a long awaited passionate kiss.  
  
While they were kissing the gold lighter dropped to the ground covering the  
engraved writing!  
[To be continued.] 


End file.
